


No Femme Left Behind

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle got tight, but they'll make it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Femme Left Behind

Firestar shifted into the covering position, blaster firing rapidly and accurately at the approaching mechs. She stood above and forward of Chromia, protecting her. Elita-1 shifted and fell in behind that cover, reaching down to quickly stop the leak of hydraulic fluids, patching the damage so that Chromia could move again. In one smooth, unspoken maneuver, Firestar dipped down, gathering Chromia by an arm, helping support her as Elita-1 took up the covering fire. The leader gave them time to get momentum, then switched tactics, throwing a short-fused explosive down the corridor and almost smiling as the mechs tried to avoid it by kicking it on toward some other hapless mech that hadn't seen it coming. She turned and ran then, getting under Chromia's other arm so that she and Firestar were all but carrying the femme who was soundly delivering a tirade of profanity that would have made Ironhide proud.

They never left a femme behind, and this cycle wasn't changing that pattern!


End file.
